


Left Unread

by cryptidCuriosity



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Bro Strider, Asshole Vriska Serket, Background Vriska Serket, Chapters will have warnings, Dirk Strider and Dave's Bro Aren't the Same Person, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationship tags will be updated, alpha kids are older siblings, dave doesn't deserve this, dirk is dead?, discussions of sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidCuriosity/pseuds/cryptidCuriosity
Summary: John Egbert, Rose Lalonde, Dave Strider, and Jade Harley have been best friends for as long as they can remember. Their families get together twice a year, for two weeks as a reunion. They’ve been a constant in each other’s lives.It’s no secret to any of them Dave’s home life is shitty. His guardian is no longer invited to the reunions, and for a long time it has only been him and his older brother, Dirk.Until about seven years ago, when Dirk was murdered in an alleyway for unknown reasons when he was 12.And Dave’s home life just fell apart after that, his only escape being school and the four weeks in total he’s with his friends.However, this seventh anniversary seems to have gotten worse, and he’s no longer answering his friends messages.To say it’s worrying would be an understatement.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Comments: 41
Kudos: 105





	1. Up and Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!! This is my first time posting a fic, and I'm super excited to share. :)  
> First off; shout out to Corvid_Knight, Sam_I_Am, and Apiaristic for being absolutely AMAZING Homestuck fic writers. I adore their works so much, it gave me the confidence to post some works of my own. Plus, my best friend Elliot, who has drawn little scenes from this fic and putting up with my nonsense.  
>  **Secondly: Trigger Warnings (Ch 1): implied abuse, mentions of character death (Dirk)**  
>  Edit: I was just fixing the pesterlogs! The second chapter is in the works, but it's a big one so I'm trying to figure out how I wanted spaced. I'll try and have it ready by the weekend! :)

Your name is JOHN EGBERT. You are 17 years old, and a junior at Washington Highschool. You have several interests, such as magic tricks, video games, and the paranormal. You also have a really shitty taste in movies. At least, that’s what your best friends Dave and Jade say.

Speaking of your friends…

Your computer chimes, waking you from your morning slummer. You groan, reaching blindly for your glasses as you squint at the clock. 9am. You do a quick time zone calculation. Jade should still be asleep. Dave knows you don’t become functioning until noon on Saturdays. That only leaves one culprit…

\-- tentacleTherapist  [TT] began pestering ectoBiologist  [EB] \--

TT: Good morning, John.  
TT: I trust that you have been sleeping well.  
EB: you know, rose. some people take into account time zone differences.  
TT: I am well aware of your sleeping habits, John.  
TT: However, this takes precedence over that.  
EB: huh?  
EB: what do you mean?  
TT: John...  
EB: rose...  
TT: Have you spoken to Dave lately?

You sit back in your chair, sucking in a breath. It was never a good thing when she was asking about Dave. As her pesterchum handle implies, Rose was the one friend everyone went to with problems. She was level headed, and as much as you hated it, knew her stuff about psychology. She also didn’t mind helping her friends, as she always received the same treatment.

But Dave didn’t have the best home life.

You rack your brain for a few seconds, recalling your’s and Dave’s last conversation.

EB: i spoke to him on thursday.  
EB: he was going on about some new camera that he had his eye on.  
EB: but you know how it is with him and money. i offered to try and get it for his birthday, but he told me it was okay.  
TT: I’m worried, John.  
EB: why? did he say something?  
TT: You do know what next week is, yes?  
EB: of course.  
EB: we made plans to do a bunch of skype calls. and i know jade is planning on keeping him company later at night.  
TT: Has he mentioned his bro at all?  
EB: not... really. you know how he is.  
TT: Yes, but none of us are strangers to how his brother treats him.  
TT: And he sent me a... concerning message last night.  
EB: are you sure you should be telling me this?  
EB: rose?  
EB: rose are you there?  
TT: I don’t know what to do, John.  
TT: This isn’t the run of the mill sparring matches his brother puts him through. This isn’t something I can pick apart with psychoanalysis.  
TT: I think Dave is getting worse. And I don’t know if we’re able to help.  
EB: woah, rose. slow down.  
EB: we’ll get him through whatever it is, okay?  
EB: we’ll keep talking to him, sending memes, keeping his mind off things. and when the summer reunion rolls around, we’ll stay up late and talk and make sure he feels loved.  
EB: no homo.  
TT: I don’t think he likes seeing our siblings.  
TT: I have a feeling it reminds him of Dirk.

You wince. Ever since Dave’s older brother, Dirk, passed away it’s been an unspoken rule not to say his name. Especially this close to the Anniversary.

EB: then we won’t be around them that often.  
EB: your house is up next for the reunion. your moms will understand. losing dirk was hard on all of us.  
TT: I suppose.  
TT: I should let you get going now, John.  
TT: I will talk to you later, when you are an actual functioning human being.  
EB: haha. at the very least, dad and jane will be surprised i’m up this early.  
EB: and i’ll be able to get warm breakfast.  
EB: so there’s an upside!  
TT: Of course.  
TT: Also, John?  
EB: yes, rose?  
TT: Thank you.

\-- tentacleTherapist  [TT] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] \--

You run a hand over your face, rubbing your eyes under your glasses. You began to muse over the conversation, letting your mind wander to different things. You have known Rose, Jade and their families since you three were born. Each one of your parents had been childhood friends, and there was a long standing tradition of reuniting twice every year for two weeks. When you were around five, the Lalonde family had brought along two new children- Dirk and Dave Strider.

You remember when you first met the Strider siblings, your dad looked shocked. He spoke to the rest of the adults in a mumbling tone, and they all seemed a bit more distant that night. Despite Dirk only being seven, he had seemed years older. He was so quiet and still for a little kid, and Dave didn’t seem much different. Their strange color eyes were hidden by sunglasses. It wasn’t until Jade’s older brother, Jake, pulled him out to the playground did he begin to open up. Even then, he seemed odd.

Over those two weeks, Dave and Dirk seemed to relax more into the family. Dave found himself with you, Rose, and Jade, and Dirk was keen to the older kids. It wasn’t long until they were fully a part of the family, and the Lalonde’s would fly them out of Texas for every reunion.  
And then, when you were 10, there was a surprise reunion at Dave’s. Which was cool! You never got to see Dave’s place! Instead of staying at the hosts house, as was tradition, you found yourself in a hotel room. Your dad set you, Rose, and Jade down to talk about what this trip was for. Jade’s mom had taken the older kids into another room.

“Something… happened to Dirk,” Your dad started, his blue eyes staring at the floor. “You guys remember how we told you this was a serious trip?” The four of you nod in agreement, and he takes in a sharp breath. “Dirk… well, he’s…he’s gone.”

None of you really knew what that meant. It was Rose who asked.

“...Like Jaspers?” She was playing with her hands uncomfortably, referring to her cat that passed away a year prior. The notion seemed to hit everyone then.

“Yeah.” Your dad’s voice cracks, and he finally looks up at you three. “Like Jaspers.”

They had a closed casket for Dirk. You would learn years later it was because he had his throat cut open in a back of an alleyway. They never found a reason, or a suspect. It always stuck with you, who would want to violently kill a 12 year old like that?

It was the only time you’ve seen your dad cry.

You were yanked out of these grim memories by a sickly sweet smell. Was that…? Oh, oh hell yes, it was.

You throw on an old ghostbusters t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants, slipping your phone into your pocket as you hop down the stairs and into the kitchen.

“Morning!” You greet, easily snatching an apple out of a fruit bowl and taking a bite.

Your sister, Jane, does a double take, before dramatically gasping. “It lives before 12!” she teases, which earns a soft laugh from your father.

“Now, Janey, we don’t want to scare the poor creature off!” He hums, setting a plate of big old fluffy pancakes down on the table.

You grin, sticking your tongue out at Jane before washing your hands and helping set the table that’s situated on the other side of the kitchen.

The three of you fell into a comfortable banter. It was nice whenever Jane decided to visit home for a weekend. She went to a culinary school in Oregon, about two and a half hours away. So if you really wanted to see her, you could steal your dad’s car and go. But you haven’t, yet, mostly because she comes back often enough.

After breakfast, as if on cue, both yours and Jane’s phone chime with a familiar ring tone.

gardenGnostic [GG] opened a memo on board HOMESTUCK.

GG: everyone!!!!!  
GG: its currently 9 am here so you should all be up!!!!  
golgothasTerror  [GT]  has responded to the memo.  
GT: I quite agree with jade here. It is time all you hooligans get up and roaring to go!  
tentacleTherapist  [TT] has responded to the memo.  
tipsyGnostalgic  [TG]  has responded to the memo.  
TT: Good afternoon, you two.  
TG: heyyyyy  
gutsyGumshoe  [GG]  has responded to the memo.  
GG: Goodmorning! John was surprisingly up early enough to join us for breakfast this morning, so I stuck him with doing the dishes! Hoo hoo hoo!  
TG: omg janey ur so evil  
GT: Down right devilish, my dear!  
TT: So, Jade, what is on topic for today’s agenda?  
GG: we gotta wait for dave and john first silly :p  
ectoBiologist  [EB] has responded to the memo.  
EB: alright i’m here!  
EB: the dishes weren’t even that hard. dad and jane cleaned up mostly as they cooked.  
GG: now all we need is dave  
turntechGodhead  [TG] has responded to the memo.  
TG: whats up  
GG: perfect :D  
GG: okay now that we’re all here what are the agendas for next week?  
GG: My roommates will be out of town after 4 pm on Thursday!  
TT: Roxy’s and I’s spring break will be next week, so we should have an ample amount of free time.  
EB: i got a biology test i need to study for on wednesday, but i’ll be 100% free after!  
GT: Dad is coming home on tuesday so we will be having dinner that night with him.  
TG: maaan so it sounds like a pretty easy week  
TG: d-stri whats ur week lookin like  
TG: dunno yet  
TG: yall know how it is i got people jumping left and right to hang out with me  
TG: all the ladies want a piece of the action  
TT: When will you be free, then?  
TG: probably most weeknights  
TG: provided bro doesnt decide to up the cool ninja shit

You and Jane spare a glance at each other from the couch. Neither of you like the implied meanings behind that.

GG: we can always work around  
GG: oh shoot :(  
EB: what’s wrong?  
GG: i just realized bec is gonna have a vet appointment on our normal monday calls!  
GG: could we reschedule to thursday?

This happened every year. The seven of you try to manage at least one weekly call. But whenever the Anniversary rolls around, unless it’s conveniently timed, someone always needs to ‘reschedule’ to the actual date. Just to make sure Dave isn’t alone, and that he won’t have a chance to be.

GG: That’s no problem on my end!  
EB: yeah, it’ll also probably help me more so i can focus on studying!  
TG: nothin important is goin on for me  
TT: I’m sure I will be able to squeeze you all in.

Bated breaths. It all depended on Dave now.

TG: yeah sure  
TG: i think bro will be gone that night anyways  
GT: Splendid! That will be 3:30 pm for jade and i, correct?  
EB: 5:30 for us, sounds right.  
TT: 8:30, perfect.  
TG: 7:30 should be good, yeah  
GG: great!!!! im looking forward to it :D  
TG: me 2!!  
GG: darn jake and i are getting called down to breakfast :( i will text you guys later!  
GG: <3

gardenGnostic  [GG] has closed the memo board HOMESTUCK

You sighed, setting your phone down on your lap. It wasn’t long before the nerves made it hard to sit still. You were off the couch in a moment’s notice, going through the motions of the morning. You showered, you dicked around on your video games for a while, you sent Dave some subtle questions about that camera he was looking for as you typed the information into google. You sent Rose an article about some psychology and Lovecraft stuff. You found a new artist that you thought Jade would love on instagram.

After a while, you bounded downstairs, feeling too cooped up in your room. You told your dad you were going out for a walk, and he hummed a simple ‘be safe, have fun!’ as you exited your house. You strolled down the sidewalk, enjoying how the neighbourhood was both comfortingly quiet and full of life at the same time. The mid-May sunshine was making it pleasantly warm. Not too hot, not too chilly. Putting in your headphones and setting the volume extremely low, you hit play on one of the melody’s you’ve created on the piano. According to Jane it was ‘haunting’. You thought it was calming.

You close your eyes as the wind brushes pass you. The song is coming to its peak as you take in your surroundings, your mind drifting to the conversation with Rose this morning, and how Dave felt so forced in the group chat. The whirlwind of chaos which was about to blow into your life with this upcoming week.

You take in a deep breath, opening your eyes slowly as to not get blinded by the sun. It feels as if time has slowed as you stand on the sidewalk, taking in everything. You exhale, slowly, calmly.

...You have a feeling it is going to be a long day.


	2. Sent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is VERY pesterlog heavy!  
>  **Trigger Warnings:**  
>  **-Mentions of manipulation/gaslighting:** Begins as John begins to complain about Vriska, ends as he asks Dave to watch a movie.  
>  **-Mentions of violent character death (Dirk), explanation of finding deceased loved ones (Dirk):** Begins when Dave mentions My Little Pony, follows through the end of the chapter.

Soon enough, Monday was rolling around and you were dragging your ass out of bed. In 30 minutes, you were prepared and ready to go for the day, grabbing a granola bar from the kitchen. Your eyes slid over a note on the counter.

_“John,  
I had to leave early today due to work, and will most likely won’t be home until late. I have left a 20 on the counter for pizza, but there are always left overs if you prefer. Have a great day, and I love you.  
-Dad”_

Your mouth upticks in a smile, snatching the 20 off the counter and shoving it into your wallet on your way out. Pizza sounded good tonight. 

In a few minutes, you’re pulling out of your driveway, singing along to “Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy” by Queen, because you like to think you have good taste, and Queen is the only thing Dave will compliment in your playlists.

It doesn’t take long for you to pull into your parking spot at school. You had a few minutes to kill, so you pull out your phone to message Dave.

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] \--

EB: good morning dave!!!  
EB: let’s, as the cool kids say, get this bread :B  
TG: i always forget your school starts at 8  
TG: dude shouldnt you be getting to class right now  
EB: i’m walking to class as we speak.  
EB: shouldn’t you be IN class and not on your phone right now?  
TG: nah man  
TG: i wasnt feeling it today  
TG: so im playing hookie   
EB: dave :/  
EB: you missed most of last week.  
EB: won’t bro get mad if he finds out?  
TG: nah  
TG: he doesnt give a shit long as i stay out of the way  
TG: which is fine by me because i feel like shit right now  
TG: im not sure if its my looks, my immune system, or the weather but i am hot today  
EB: are you running a fever?  
TG: uh  
TG: maybe?  
TG: i dont know man but i woke up really clammy and pale and shit  
EB: dude, you might be getting sick.  
TG: sick  
EB: dave!  
TG: okay okay ill get better i promise  
TG: anyways i know for a FACT that your class is starting now so pay attention  
EB: whatever :p  
EB: get some rest, i’ll check in during my break!  
TG: sweet. see ya  


\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased being pestered by ectoBiologist [EB] \--

You sigh softly, putting your phone away. Your first class of the day was American civics and economics, followed by english, and honors biology, before you had lunch and a free period. Your last period was math, but hey, you take what you can get. You’re honestly surprised your semester is so gen ed heavy, but none of the extracurricular actually interested you much, so you stuck with getting what you need out of the way.

Civics went by in a breeze, and english was interesting enough. You threw yourself into your biology work, as the test coming up on wednesday was making you nervous. Soon enough, lunch was rolling around, and you were texting Dave.

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] \--

EB: alright i’m at lunch and free period.  
EB: how are you feeling?  
TG: im vibing dude  
TG: i found apple juice in the fridge for once  
TG: yes the seal is unbroken  
EB: have you ate today?  
TG: nah i dont think much is gonna stay down today  
EB: you need to eat something, you’re always so skinny!  
TG: damn grandma  
TG: you haven’t even seen me for like what? 5 months?  
TG: and you’re already telling me to put some meat on my bones   
EB: but am i wrong!  
TG: anyways how was classes

You roll your eyes, knowing he’s trying to change the subject.

EB: they were fine.  
EB: english was boring as hell. i don’t get how rose is into that kind of stuff.  
EB: and that girl, vriska, UGH.  
EB: she won’t shut UP in civics.  
TG: girl who is like oddly obsessed with you?  
EB: YES!  
EB: i freaking hate it!!!  
TG: hey now  
TG: i know youre frustrated but lets watch our fucking langauage  
EB: lol.  
EB: anyways, i’m super scared about that test in biology on wenesday. but i think i’ll be okay.  
TG: youre like a wizard at biology. youre gonna do fine dude

“Joooooooohn!” A, sadly, familiar voice called. Oh no. Oh fuck no.

EB: oh my god.  
EB: vriska is coming over here.  
EB: i’m going to DIE.  
TG: lmao  
TG: ill be here when you get back man  
EB: hopefully it won’t be long :/

You sigh, setting your phone down as Vriska settles herself across from you. You push up a smile. “Hey Vriska!” You’re forcing yourself to seem happy, and apparently, she’s too oblivious to notice. “What could you possibly want?”

“Can’t I just talk to my best bro?” Vriska asks, her blue lips pulling into a coy smile. Ugh.

EB: would it be rude to ignore her?  
TG: mean like probably  
TG: i dont know man i dont think i was all there when you rambled to me about the shit shes done  
TG: no offense  
EB: nah, you’re good. i know how your mind wanders :p

“John! You know it’s rude to ignore people.” Vriska whines, trying to look at who you’re texting. You move your phone out of her eyesight easily.

“Sorry, I’m just talking to my best bro!” You say cheerily, holding up your phone.

“Really, John? You’d rather talk to some rando on the internet than me?”

“Well, considering I’m talking to my sick friend, who I’ve known since I was five. Yeah, I think my priorities are pretty set!”

Vriska grumbles something under her breath, but she leaves just as quickly as she came. Thank god.

EB: okay i was just really passive aggressive and she left.  
TG: man i didnt even think you COULD be passive aggressive  
TG: so give me a crash course, what did she do?  
TG: did she like  
TG: run over your puppy  
TG: or diss nic cage  
TG: well if she did then you would have been hating me for a long time  
TG: and you cant hate me because youre stuck with me for the rest of your life  
EB: no she actually likes nic cage!  
EB: and no, i don’t hate you. even if your movie taste is bad.  
TG: you have absolutely no room to talk  
TG: so come on, what did she do?  
EB: before you say anything, i KNOW it’s stupid.  
EB: but she’s just... a manipulative bitch.  
EB: she’s SO fucking fake it’s not even funny. she tries to be everyone’s friends but won’t hesitate to back stab them for her own benefit. and sure, she’s smart or whatever and can be KIND OF cool to hang out with.  
EB: but i just got really tired of her drama, and trying to make everyone but HER look like the bad guy.  
EB: she just doesn’t own up to her actions and it pisses me off. and i know i’ll have to deal with her gaslighting me soon because i basically told her she wasn’t my “best bro” (she could never compete with you :B). but it’s like, whatever, i’ll just tell her to screw off. she just seems to think because i don't like her she can CONVINCE me to be her friend and it's annoying.  
EB: dave? you good? you haven’t said anything for a little while.  
TG: shit, sorry man. something came up  
TG: but that’s fucking shitty. im glad to hear youre standing up for yourself though  
EB: haha yeah! I eventually decided to stand up to her after she ‘accidentally’ pushed the paralyzed kid out of his wheelchair.  
EB: am i keeping you, bro?  
TG: jesus christ thats fucked  
TG: and dont worry about it man its all good  
EB: alright.  
EB: do you wanna watch something tonight by the way? my dad wont be home until late.  
TG: dont you got a test to study for? i dont want to cut into your studying  
EB: yeah, but we could at least still be on a call. you know i can tune our any movie as long as it’s not a classic.  
TG: im gonna choose something so horribly shitty then. like a fucking my little pony movie

You shift a little bit as you begin walking to your math class, as the lunch period had ended. Your mind drifts back to Dirk, and how he was ‘ironically’ obsessed with that show. A frown flutters over your face for a second. You were halfway through typing another message when suddenly Dave began sending off rapid fire texts.

TG: isnt weird how much dirk liked that show  
TG: like  
TG: he LOVED that show. and not even ironically. he used to watch it on some pirated website and would talk my ear off if it let him  
TG: which... i shouldve done more  
TG: we didnt have full blown conversations often. mostly just one of us talking for hours at each other before the other interrupted to ramble  
TG: i shouldve talked to him more  
TG: he might still be around then  
TG: the police still dont know jackshit about it  
TG: like  
TG: all they know is some asshole just fucking. sliced open his throat in the alley behind the apartment. no motive. no weapon was ever fucking found  
TG: he went to take out the trash. bro wasnt home then and it was just us. he hadnt came back and i went to look for him  
TG: i never did tell yall i was the one who found him, huh  
EB: you... what?

You froze in your seat. There was no way you were going to pay attention to the lesson now. He never mentioned he was the one who found Dirk. A shiver rolls up your spine, and you suddenly feel light headed, as if you weren’t completely in your body anymore.

TG: yeah  
TG: went down there because maybe he got stuck outside or something i dont know  
TG: and he was just slumped up against a wall  
TG: and it was dark and he wasnt responding to me so i walked over there to go and shake him or something  
TG: there was so much fucking blood  
TG: just... everywhere  
TG: i ran back inside screaming and crying and someone called the cops  
TG: bro wouldnt take me to go see him. he didnt even come home when i told him what happened  
TG: just told me not to call him again at work and i called your dad crying my fucking eyes out and he stayed on the phone with me for a while. until bro got home and i had to go  
TG: dirk… didnt make it, obviously  
TG: and i just keep thinking  
TG: what if i was the one who went to go take out the trash? the only reason i didnt was because i couldnt be bothered  
TG: is it my fault then? that i let him go out there?  
EB: dave. don’t say that. you couldn’t have known. you were _ten_ for crying out loud.  
TG: yeah i guess. i dont know  
TG: hey, i gotta head out. bro is home and you know him  
TG: we can watch a movie some other time, man  
TG: talk to you later

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] \--

You don’t know how long you sat there, staring at your phone. The world felt like it was crashing down around you, and no one but you could see it. The world fell, and the pieces of the puzzle clicked together. You were looking at the solved jigsaw, breathless, scrambling to do… something about it, but you just couldn’t move.

Before you realized, the bell had rung, and you were sitting in your car, staring off into space.  


The look Dave had at the funeral. How standoffish his brother was. How your dad kept _reaching out for Dave._ How much the Lalonde mother’s fretted over him, how the Harley’s begged his Bro to let him come with them for the night. For a day. For a week. To heal, to recover around friends.

Bro didn’t hesitate to say no.

 _"Dirk was my brother too,” He huffed, his eyes hidden behind those stupid anime shades. “Dave can grieve with me.”_

They fought so hard for him because he was the one who found Dirk. Talked to him for the last time. The world cursed him with the image of his brother bleeding out forever. And he only mentioned it to you, his best bro, seven years later.

It made you wonder what else he wasn’t telling you.

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] \--

EB: i think i know what you mean by concerning.  
EB: we need to talk.


	3. Delivered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you thought this was over, no it isn't. Also shout out to Cherry for helping me with John and Dave's pesterlog, this isn't what we wrote at all but thanks anyways <3  
> Also, updates might be slow, but I will do my best to keep them coming. It always helps seeing your comments!  
>  **Trigger Warnings;**  
>  **-Heavy Implications of Child Abuse:** Takes place during Dave's POV, and his pesterlog with John.  
>  **-Discussions and Implications of Suicide/Homicide:** Once again, during Dave and John's pesterlog.  
>  **-Panic/Anxiety Attack:** While not super explicit, there is a build up to an anxiety attack during the breaks in the pesterlog.
> 
> If I miss anything, please let me know!

Your name is DAVE STRIDER. You are 17 years old, and you are currently sprawled out on top of your roof. Your entire body aches, and your skin is starting to burn from the afternoon Texas sun. At the very least, when you finally open your eyes- more like an eye, since one is currently swollen shut and pressed against the pavement- you aren’t blind, thanks to your incredibly cool shades.

You groan quietly as you dig your palms onto the concrete, pushing yourself up on all fours with a wince. You had been laying there for roughly 45 minutes now, and you were starting to want an ice pack or seven. You search the roof, grabbing your unbelievable shitty sword and using it like a cane to get you to stand.

You count all four limbs, all 10 fingers, both ears, and your eye isn’t bleeding so you can assume it’s only bruised. You sigh, ignoring the ache in your ribs as you do. Just more bruises to cover up on camera, and you don’t mean the ones that your Bro hides in the apartment to record whatever the fuck he wants. No, your friends are playing their yearly game of ‘let’s make sure Dave doesn’t get killed’ as the seventh anniversary of your older brother’s death approached.

That’s right. In one (1) day, eight (8) hours, and thirty-six (36) minutes, it would have been seven years ago you had gone looking for Dirk, only to find him bleeding out of his neck in the alleyway. What a great way to ruin a 10 year-old’s psyche, older brother fucking murdered. And for what? What goddamn reason would someone kill a 12 year old? Because Dirk was fucking tweleve. The dude hadn’t even had his first kiss yet, and someone up and killed him.

It only makes you a little bit mad no one ever caught his killer.

You stand to your full height, taking a shaky step forward, and then another. Walking reveals a slightly sprained ankle, so you shift more of your weight onto your sword. Goddammit, god fucking dammit, you were tired. You were tired in so many ways. You make it down the stairs, and take a step into the apartment. It’s quiet, but there’s no sign of Bro or Lil’Cal. Which is good, because you’re in need of much needed R&R.

You’re also not sure you could survive another fight.

You head for the kitchen. You don’t even try the fridge, and open the freezer. You reach in the back, avoiding the ice cold weaponry, and pull out a few plastic bags full of water. You don’t bother to grab a towel or anything, and head back to your room, closing and locking the door. Your room would be deemed your only safe space, at least for roughly the next 45 hours. Then you got a one hour window where it’s just a fucking free for all.

You can’t wait for it to be over all ready.

You grab a clean towel you keep stashed between your bed and the wall, and use it to wrap up the frozen water packs. Placing them where you know you’re gonna bruise the most, you fire up your laptop, grab your headphones, and fire up your music app. You needed a few hours of mindless shit, friends be damned. You were done. You were over it.

You lean back against your pillows, take a deep, and slip into a mindless state, the haunting melody of John’s piano, paired with Rose’s enchanting violin and Jade’s thrumming bass, you quickly end up falling asleep.

It will be the last restful sleep you have for a while.

_** JOHN => Skip to Thursday, May 21st, the Seventh Anniversary. ** _

You do just that.

Your name is JOHN EGBERT, you are over biology, and want nothing more than for everything to be okay. You know for a fact that is impossible, because Dave has had seven new bruises you noticed through the shitty camera quality, seemed to be getting quieter as the days counted down, and not to mention he just revealed that he was the one who found his TWELVE YEAR OLD brother dead at the age TEN.

Anyways, it’s the dreaded day, and you just got comfy in bed, wrapped up in a comforter. There’s a bowl of popcorn beside you, and you are so ready for this call and soon-to-be movie. You pull up Pesterchum on your laptop, see there’s already a call going on, and join.

“JOOOOOOHNY BOY!!!” Roxy’s happy squeals burst through your speakers, and you laugh gently.

Everyone greets you in some form or another. Roxy and Rose are cuddled up in Roxy’s bed, Roxy grinning from ear to ear. Jade and Jake are on a couch, Bec on their laps, panting happily at the attention. Jane was at her apartment, wiping a streak of flour off her cheek.

"It’s so good to see you, John!” Jade chirps happily. “How did your test go?”

You groan. “I love biology, but I am so, so over it.” You state, honest to god tired. You’ve been mentally dead since you finished your test yesterday.

“Oh, quit your whinging, Johnny Boy!” Jake teases, grinning at the camera, his weird accent and euphemisms he picked up from Poppop clear as day. “You’re one helluva aptycock, I’m sure you did wonderful!”

You continue to catch up with everyone, but there was something… tense in the air. It was 6pm, 30 minutes since the call started, and Dave still hadn’t joined.

“Has anyone heard from Dave?” Rose pipes up after a moment, looking at the Vodka Mutini (one of her and Roxy’s cat) who was purring happily on her lap.

The chat was quiet for a second, different ‘no’s slowly coming through the call.

Your blood runs cold, glancing at Rose through the camera. Dread was starting to fill your veins.

_“I don’t know, John.” Rose’s voice soothes you through your phone, still in the parking lot. “I’m not a mind reader, but, with your father being a Marshall, you think he would have come forward about that sort of thing… I hate to suggest it, but perhaps, something- or someone- is preventing him from coming forward.”_

_“About what? What do we do?” You ask hopelessly._

_“Maybe about everything. And I don’t know. I just don’t.”_

“I’ll text him.” You say, grabbing your phone. Why was your hands shaking so much?

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] started pestering turntechGodhead [TG] \--

EB: hey, dave!  
EB: daveeeeeee.  
EB: dave dave dave dave!  
TG: whats up

Relief flooded through your body. Thank God, he answered.

EB: you’re late to our weekly call!  
EB: which is super unlike you.  
EB: everything okay? bro giving you a hard time?  
TG: thats a fucking understatement

You suck in a little breath, the noises of the call being drowned out from your heart beating in your ears. You curl up a little bit more, trying to keep your hands steady.

EB: okay…  
EB: do you want to talk?  
EB: get our feelings jams on? just the two of us?  
TG: john  
TG: i think im gonna die

You don’t acknowledge the noise you made, your body going stiff on its own. Distantly you’re aware of everyone trying to get your attention, trying to find out what’s going on.

EB: what do you mean, you think you’re going to die??  
TG: i mean  
TG: i dont think im going to survive any longer in this fucking apartment  
EB: is it bro? are you in danger??  
TG: once a fucking gain, thats a goddamn understatement!  
TG: he  
TG: he wasnt supposed to come into my room  
TG: dirk... dirk always promised me bro would NEVER come into my room  
EB: dave  
EB: what did your bro do?

“Guys,” You choke out, the group shutting up quickly. “I think Dave’s in trouble.”

“What.” Roxy is sitting up, Jake is leaning forward, and Jane is grabbing her phone. They had always been protective of you, Rose, Jade and Dave since Dirk passed away.

They refused to lose another friend, after all.

“He thinks he’s going to die, and, and I think his Bro is-”

“-I’m calling Dad.” Jane interrupts you, raising her phone to her ear. For once, you don’t argue about calling him while at work.

EB: dave.  
EB: dave, answer me. this isn’t funny.  
TG: im here i guess  
TG: im sorry  
EB: don’t apologize, just, you need to tell me what’s happening.  
TG: if i do that, i  
TG: im not sure actually haha  
EB: jane’s calling dad right now, just sit tight and he’ll be able to help, okay?  
TG: john  
EB: i’m here.  
TG: i miss dirk  
EB: i know.  
TG: no you dont  
TG: im alone john  
TG: everyone else has their fucking older sibling. me? i got left alone. and i think its my fault  
TG: its all my fault  
EB: dave, don’t say that. you were ten.  
TG: im going to die  
TG: and its my fault  
TG: im sorry

You’re crying. You didn’t notice that happening. You’re crying and you can’t breathe and everything is so so so so much for you right now and you don’t know what to do and why is he apologizing-

EB: dave.  
EB: dave, you’re not going to die, it’s all going to be okay.  
EB: everything is going to be fine jane has dad on the phone now and rox is calling her mom and jake is getting his poppop and i think they’re going to get you out of there and it’s all going to be okay.  
EB: okay?  
EB: dave?  
EB: dave???  
EB: are you there?  
EB: ...  
EB: oh fuck.  
EB: holy fucking shit.  
EB: david-  
EB: dave this is a horrible prank!!  
EB: cut it out with the goofs!  
EB: oh my god.  
EB: fuck!

You are full on sobbing, nausea causing your stomach to flip. You would puke if you had actually eaten something. “He’s not responding!” You panic, Rose and Jade now in front of the computer. Jane is still on her phone, and Roxy and Jake had gone to get their respective parents. To figure something the fuck out, you assume.

“John,” Rose says gently. “You need to breathe.”

“HOW CAN I BREATHE WHEN MY BEST FRIEND SAYS HE’S GOING TO DIE?” You snap. You don’t mean too. Rose understands.

“JOHN!” Jade snaps, getting your attention. “Calm the hell down! If you panic and spam Dave then it might get him into more trouble!”

“Jade’s right,” Rose says before you can say anything. “Jane is still trying to reach your dad, apparently the station is busy. The other adults are being notified. All we can do is wait.”

You nod. But you send one last thing.

EB: please, dave. please let me know you’re okay.  
EB: come back to me.

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] is now an idle chum! --


	4. Open

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is a short chapter. Y'all have fun with that :)  
>  **Trigger Warnings:**  
>  **-General Anxiety:** Featured through out the chapter, mostly subtly.  
>  **-Trouble eating:** Mentioned in passing in John's POV, the paragraph after he speaks of the authorities being contacted.

Your name is JADE HARLEY. You are 17, and have several interests including robotics and mechanical engineering. You live out in the pacific ocean with your older brother, JAKE, your NANA and POPPOP, and your adorable dog, BEC. You’re also a little bit of a NARCOLEPTIC, but have been receiving treatment for it. You have also been on hormones for about two years now, thanks to your Nana and Poppop being incredibly open minded. 

None of that matters, however, because one of your best friends DAVE STRIDER hasn’t answered anyone for a full 24 hours now. You consider yourself a very optimistic person, but you find it hard to be cheery in this situation. Everyone is worried and tense, and you had to stop your brother from getting an airplane ticket and going to find out what the hell was going on down there himself. Mr.Egbert had messaged all of your parents to remain calm- he would take care of this. 

You lie in bed that night, desperately trying to fall asleep. 

. 

Your name is ROSE LALONDE. You are 17, and have several interests which include (but are not limited to) knitting, gothic literature, and psychology. You live in New York with your older sister, ROXY, and your two MOMS. Both your sister and one of your moms have an endearing affection for cats, of which you have three with VODKA MUTINI being your own cat. 

Right now, you find yourself rereading pesterlogs between you and one of your best friends DAVE STRIDER, who hasn’t answered anyone for 48 hours. Everyone is starting to get antsy, and there are whispers going between your parents of an emergency Family Reunion in Texas. That does not sit well with anyone. 

Everyone remembers the last Emergency Family Reunion in Texas. 

Mr.Egbert has insured everyone he has alerted authorities down in Houston, Texas, of the situation (it strikes you odd the fact he specifically said “the situation” and not “Dave’s disappearance”- it makes you wonder what he knows). 

You lie in bed, knitting projects unfinished, Vodka Mutini by your side. 

. 

Your name is JOHN EGBERT, and Dave still hasn’t answered despite it being 72 hours. Your dad let you take Friday off, as it’s obvious you were too high strung with anxiety to be able to focus. Your sister Jane has come back for the weekend. The two of you put on a Dumb Movie Marathon, which consits of multiple Nick Cage and Parks and Recs reruns. 

It didn’t make you stop thinking of Dave. 

Your dad has contacted the proper authorities down in Houston, telling them of Dave’s situation, and to keep an eye out for him. He says there hasn’t been any updates yet. You constantly have to stop yourself from spamming Dave- Rose told you it could put him in more danger, if he’s trying to hide something from Bro. 

You haven’t been eating as well, much to the dismay of both your Dad and Jane. Your anxiety about this situation makes you nauseated every time you think about it- which, surprise surprise, is always. It’s dumb, and stupid, and you hate it. 

It’s not fair. 

Dave never really asked for much. He put up wall after wall, facade after facade to hide how he truly felt. You thought, maybe after all these years, you would be able to read him like an open book. You guess the fuck not, though. And it made you angry. Dave lost his brother- his best friend, and got stuck with whatever the hell you could consider Bro. With the guardian who was a closed minded, deep south, right winged, queerphobic asshole who didn’t even want kids! 

It was upsetting. It was more than upsetting, it was so deeply disturbing, that it physically hurt to think about. 

It hurts worse to think there might have been some way to prevent this. 

Your name is JOHN EGBERT, and you go to bed angry and bitter at the world.


	5. Closed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *puts lips against the mic* This one's for you, Kenny.   
> **No Trigger/Content Warnings, if one needs to be added please comment!**  
> 

Your name is JANE EGBERT, middle name CROCKER. You are 20 years old, a sophomore at Prospit Culinary School in Oregon, two and a half hours away from home. Currently, you are back in Washington, as your little brother’s best friend (and whom you think of a brother as well), DAVE STRIDER, has disappeared for over 72 hours now, and John needed a distraction.

You have multiple interests, including BAKING, which is what you decided to pursue. It helps that your father is best friends with JANICE CROCKER, a world renown baker, and whom you got your name sake from after a childhood deal gone serious. You also have a deep love for DETECTIVE STORIES, which is why Dave’s disappearance really bothers you. There’s no clues, no information, nothing! You also taught John everything he knows in the terms of PRANK-

-Wait, hold on, pause the introduction.

Who's banging at the front door?

You look up from your Parks and Rec marathon, the remote gripped in your hand, blue eyes wide at the door. You swore, just a second ago-

The banging starts back up. You’ve seen too many detective shows to know nothing good comes out of banging on the door. You glance at the fireplace, your eyes sliding down to the pokers. Hey, flight or fight was kicking in, don’t judge.

Lucky for you, your dad is a light sleeper, grumbling as he comes down the stairs.

“Janey?” He grumbles, squinting at you through the dim light of the TV. “It’s 4 am, what are you, oh, give me a second,” He goes to the door as the banging starts again. “You stay there,” He adds, knowing you were about to get up to peak over his shoulder.

“Apologies, sir and/or ma’am, but it is 4 in th- _oh my Lord!”_

**_..._ **

Your name is JOHN EGBERT, and your sleep has been shit for the past 72 hours. You could absolutely not sleep one wink, and the moment- _the moment_ \- you finally drift into the blissful state of unconsciousness, there’s a ruckus. Your door is rattling so hard it’s like it’s about to fall off its hinges. Who the HELL is banging on your door at 4:13 am?

“John!” Jane practically shouts, her normal gentle voice impatient. “If you don’t open up this door right now, I swear, not only am I gonna break it down with my bare hands I’m gonna-”

“I’m up!” You call, getting out of bed. You grab an old Nic Cage shirt, putting it on as you swing the door open, sans glasses, glaring at her blurry face. “What the hell do you want?” You snap, irritated.

Jane grabs your hands. “Dave’s here!” She says it like she doesn’t believe it, as if she’s expecting to snap awake, everything being a dream.

And as she drags you down the stairs, and you see Dave, dirty and shaking and wrapped up in a blanket on your couch, you almost expect it to be a dream, too.

Time just fucking stops when he looks up at you, red eyes tired. His left eye is swollen and black, his lip is busted, and he won’t quit shaking despite being wrapped up in your warmest blanket. His dyed blonde hair was dirty and matted, and the rumpled clothing gave away the fact he had been travelling these last few days. He’s thin, much too thin.

You stand, staring at him, wide eyes and breath uneven. You can’t process it. You don’t believe it.

“...John?” He says, and his voice is so, so small. 

The world comes crashing back, and a sob tears from your throat, and you’re _hugging_ him. You’re holding Dave in your arms and he’s holding you back and you’re both crying like you were 8 again and you had just broken your hand for the first time and he was hugging you and telling you it was going to be okay, it won’t hurt that bad soon, as Roxy went to get your dad. You’re holding Dave in your arms like you were 10 and the funeral for his brother just finished and it was before his Bro took him home and he asked you, quiet and small, for five more minutes. To just have five more minutes with you. You’re holding Dave in your arms like you're 14 and you had just woken up from one of your worst nightmares and went into an immediate panic attack and he woke up to your muffled sniffles and sobs and held you until you could breathe again and tell him what was wrong.

You’re holding each other like you always do six months apart at the family reunions.

“John,” Your dad’s gentle voice breaks through your sobs and heavy breathing, and you pull back from where your head was buried in Dave’s neck, sniffling. He makes a ‘shoo’ motion, and you sniffle once more, and slowly, _slowly_ , release Dave.

You refuse to let go of his hand, at the very least. Your father hands Dave a warm cup of hot chocolate.

“Th-thanks,” Dave stutters, looking down at the cup in his hand. Your dad sits on the other side of Dave, slowly rubbing his back. Jane sits on the arm seat next to you. Silence overcomes you four for a few minutes, the only thing being heard is your and Dave’s heavy breathing.

“I’m sor-”

“I’m gla-”

Both Dave and your dad start speaking at the same time, your dad chuckling softly as Dave turns a light red in the face. “Sorry,” Dave mutters again.

“No, no,” Dad says gently. “You spoke first, Dave, after you.”

Dave takes a deep, steadying breath. “I’m sorry,” He says after a moment. “For just… showing up,”

You make a noise in the back of your throat, your dad just shakes his head gently. Jane reaches over you, petting Dace’s greasy hair.

“Don’t you dare apologize for that,” Dad tells him, his voice gentle yet firm. “Don’t you ever apologize for seeking a safe location. We’re your family, Dave, we will always be here for you. I won’t speak for my children, but the only thing I’m distraught about is your current state and the reason you came, but I am far from angry.” 

“I was scared,” Jane says so softly, like she was 12 again and her best friend just passed away. “You worried us all,”

Dave nods. “I know,” He whispers.

“It’s okay,” She says after a moment, leaning over you to kiss his forehead. “You’re home, you’re alive, and we’ll take care of you.”

Tears well up in his eyes, and he shudders out a soft cry. You reach over, wiping the tears and snot and dirt off his face. “We’ll take care of you,” You echo gently. “I’ll take care of you,” You’re not really sure what you were saying, but you meant it. Dave was here, Dave was home, wrapped in your blankets and drinking hot chocolate out of the mug that said _‘aren’t you tired of being nice? don’t you just want to go apeshit?’_ that you bought specially for him (he says he loves it ironically. You know better).

There’s another lapse of silence as Dave collects himself. No one minds.

“It’s late… or, well, early,” Dad says gently. “We should all get back to bed,”

Dave sniffles once more. He can’t seem to stop. “Can I shower first?” He asks softly.

“Of course,” You reply quietly, standing up. You pull his hand slowly, and he follows without hesitation, staring up at you with wide eyes. “You can crash in my bed.”

For once, Dave doesn’t argue, just nods and follows you upstairs. You get him a towel and a fresh change of clothes. You two were the same size, and he always complained how cold Washington was even in the warmer months, so you handed him a pair of your sweatpants and a blue long sleeve. He trades you the clothes for the hot chocolate which he mostly finished at that point, and you go downstairs only to wash the cup and put it back in the cupboard.

You sit up, playing solitaire on your phone to pass the time as you wait for Dave. It feels like all too long when he shuffles in, closing and locking the door behind him. “Come on,” You instruct, setting your phone to the side, opening your arms.

Dave stares at you. “That’s gay,” he deadpans.

You laugh. For the first time since Thursday, you laugh. “Yeah, well, you scared me and I missed you.” You counter, and Dave hesitates. He wavers, biting his lip, but then he gives in. He walks over, climbing into your bed, into your arms, and curling into your chest.

You wrapped your arms around him. He’s warm and smells like your shampoo and soap, and he lets out a gentle breath, his tired red eyes sliding close.

Your name is JOHN EGBERT, and you fall asleep with your best friend safe in your arms.


End file.
